Walker Yumasaki
Walker Yumasaki is a member of the Dollars and is usually seen driving around the city his friends Erika Karisawa, Saburo Togusa, and Kyohei Kadota in the light novel series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. Like Erika, he is a passionate otaku, a person obsessed with anime and manga, and the two friends are nearly always together. Appearance and Personality Appearance Walker wears a sweatshirt and is almost always seen carrying his backpack full of manga. He is half-Japanese, and his light-colored hair might be natural. His typically wears an expression of a wide smile with closed eyes, known in Japanese film and literature as "kitsune no me" (fox eyes), which is applied to characters who are sly and mischievous. He and Erika were asked to remain in their group's van during the invasion of the Yellow Scarves' hideout because they would "stand out too much." Personality Walker is a mysterious person. His expression gives him a carefree, clueless air, and his frequent talk of manga, understood only by Erika, gives others the impression that he is a delusional fanatic. It has been stated by Erika and himself several times that they can no longer see the difference between reality and fiction. Despite the impression others have of him, Walker is a serious thinker and is quick to take action for people and causes that are important to him. He and Erika were members of the Blue Squares and are currently members of the Dollars, but their loyalty is to Kyohei. Remnants of Walker's past exist in his actions; his favorite method of torture is letting his victim choose a light novel or manga and carrying out the contents on them in the most painful way possible. While still unfazed by violence and quick to offer to torture their enemies, Walker is somewhat reformed since being pulled out of the underworld by Kyohei. His refusal to live a quiet life led to his joining the Dollars. Back Story He was originally known as an arsonist the "Otaku Hunting Killer," who set fire to extortionists pretending to be the Blue Squares around the Akihabara area. One day he was lured in by the group to their hideout, where he met Erika Karisawa. The two team up and take down their assailants. They met Kyohei and Saburo - who arrived to check in on the fake Blue Squares - and presumably hung out with them since. Some time after that event, Walker became a member of the Blue Squares and burnt Izumii's face to save Saki. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Walker is seen with the rest of the van gang as they watch the crime scene of Shimamoto-sensei. He and Erika discuss theories about what happened to him. Distorted Wonderland Walker is seen with the rest of the van gang as they watch Mariko's body being carried away to the silent ambulance. He and Erika discuss theories about what happened. Caged Wonderland Walker is seen with the rest of the van gang looking for Seiji. They all end up on the roof as the demon is exorcised from the boy. The Month of No Gods Walker is shocked to learn that Mikado is a tadpole. Due to the instability due to the gates being opened around Ikebukuro, it's starting to affect him. He nearly beats another otaku to death over a manga. Erika managed to stop him just in time. Devil's Wonderland Walker learns along with everyone else that Mikado is a tadpole. Relationships Erika Karisawa Main Article: Erika and Walker Erika and Walker met by chance at a fake Blue Squares base and have been close ever since. From the moment they are introduced, it is clear that Walker and Erika are very close with one another. Their mutual obsession with anime and manga serves as the primary link between the two. They share many personality traits and mannerisms, will openly discuss anime and manga in detail regardless of who they are with (much to Kyouhei's and Saburo's chagrin), and will somehow even tie in anime-themed metaphors when dealing with intense situations. Walker and Erika also share a much darker, sadistic side that contrasts their usual playfulness. As shown in the manga and light novels, the two of them seem to enjoy torturing people and inflicting pain on others. The methods they use usually follow a theme representing a manga they force their victim to choose (this aspect of their personalities is hinted at in the anime but is much more toned down than in the light novels). It is unknown exactly how they developed this kind of personality, although it is implied by Erika that they used to work for various illegal organizations before Kyouhei (as Erika puts it) "pulled them out of the darkness," which implies that Kyouhei was responsible for reforming them back to regular society. Although the two of them are extremely close, it is shown in the light novels that Walker is slightly more attached to Erika than she is to him. Whenever Erika temporarily leaves to hang out with her cosplay group or with another friend outside of her usual group, Walker appears extremely depressed and bored, since there is no one else he knows who likes anime and manga to the extent he and Erika do. Erika, on the other hand, appears to be the more independent one of the two of them, as well as the more responsible one. This is most evident during episode 19 of the anime when, after Masaomi asks about the Blue Squares, Walker nearly loses his temper, but Erika manages to calm him down. She also appears to be more social than Walker, as she has numerous friends outside of Kyouhei's group, whereas Walker is only ever seen with either Kyouhei or Saburo when Erika isn't around. Trivia * He was confirmed to be biracial in the third light novel and by the anime production team at a seiyuu event. * This could also mean that Walker's blond hair is natural. * Walker's typical expression, a wide smile with closed eyes, is known in Japanese film and literature as "kitsune no me" (fox eyes) and is applied to characters who are sly and mischievous. * He works as a freelancing ice sculptor. * Whenever Walker gets into a fight, his most preferred methods usually involve using fire in some way (Molotov cocktails, a lighter and spray paint, etc.), heavily implying that he's a pyromaniac and contrasting with his job that requires him to handle ice. * He is sad when Erika is not around because she is his only friend who shares his deep interests in manga and anime. * His shoe size is 14. Source * https://durarara.fandom.com/wiki/Walker_Yumasaki Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Dollars Category:Blue Squares Category:Van Gang